The use of electronic mail (email) as a communications tools has proliferated over recent years. Due to its widespread use and popularity, email has become a target for spreading malicious software (malware). Malware may include software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information stored on computers, or gain access to private computer systems and networks. Malware may be any code that is surreptitiously provided to a user or which otherwise performs undisclosed/unauthorized functions. An email message containing malware or virus program can infect the recipient's computing device, as well as other computers and servers on the same network as the infected computing device. To prevent malware/virus attacks, recipients of suspicious email messages are encouraged to report such email messages to system administrators. System administrators are tasked with investigating, diagnosing and processing suspicious email messages in order to determine if they are legitimate or not, and, in the case of an illegitimate email message, to implement remedial measures, such as to prevent similar email messages from being received. A prior approach to analyzing suspicious email messages involves use of different tools to examine the contents, or specific portions thereof, of an email message, such as a web page, email message, file or universal resource locator included in the email message contents, often using a sandbox or isolated environment in order to prevent any active elements from being able to be effective.